half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science Personality Construct
The Aperture Science Personality Constructs, also known as Personality Cores or Personality Spheres, are independent spheres containing artificial intelligence created by Aperture Science for a wide range of usage in the Enrichment Center. Alongside the Nanobots, they are the backbones of the facility. Overview Design Personality Cores are typically stored within a case equipped with two handles, above and under, which fits around the Core itself, dotted with a large, single eye (supposedly a camera), with a color related to its function, a pupil varying in size, and a varying number of dots at each side of the eye. The Core can move in all directions independently from its case, allowing it to see in every direction not hidden by the case. In the back of the Core can typically found a three pin plug to connect it to the proper devices. Personality Cores also seem to be very solid and robust devices, as they do not seem to be affected by long falls. It appears that only an Emergency Intelligence Incinerator can destroy them. Wheatley even survives being partly crushed by one of GLaDOS' claws when she awakens and temporary goes off line, only to later come back online to help Chell after she is thrown into testing again. In Portal 2, Wheatley states that a Personality Core is never to disengage itself from its ceiling rail, otherwise it will kill itself. It proves to be untrue when Wheatley still functions after his fall. When Chell detaches all of GLaDOS' Cores in Portal, they also continue functioning and actually do not display their proper personality before being detached. With the survival of Wheatley after being disengaged, that shows that a Personality Core can survive on its own. While it cannot move, it appears to have some sort of battery that lasts a long time. The Aperture Science Apocalypse announcements indicate that in the event of the collapse of society, Aperture Science Personality constructs are designed to function on power sources as low as 1.1 volts for protracted periods of time. Still, when Chell detaches all of GLaDOS' Cores in Portal, the Cores are all sent in a different location, making it harder and harder for Chell to catch them. While being in these locations, they appear to be still linked to GLaDOS somehow with a greenish, semi-transparent beam/thread. It is only when grabbed by Chell and destroyed in the Emergency Intelligence Incinerator that their effect on GLaDOS stops (In Portal 2, the Personality Cores only affect Wheatley when attached to it). GLaDOS is also equipped with four discs and four servers installed in the entrance of her chamber. These may be related to her Personality Cores, but it is unknown to what extent. The The Orange Box Prima Guide states that these four discs "represent each aspect" of her Personality Cores, but it is unknown what that means exactly. Cores are not foolproof and can become corrupted. Using these corrupt cores to control another will also corrupt that core in the process. Several of these corrupted cores were seen in Portal 2: the "Space Core," a yellow core with a rapidly dilating pupil who speaks enthusiastically and disjointedly about space; the "Adventure Core" (who also claims his name is "Rick"), a green core with a cat-like pupil and highly macho personality who attempts to flirt with Chell; and the "Fact Core," a pink core with a large round pupil who spews random (and often very inaccurate) trivia while also claiming to be superior to the other two corrupted cores. Wheatley himself had already becoming partly corrupted prior to his fight with Chell. The Space Core puts him on 50% corruption, the Adventure Core on 75% and the Fact Core on 100%, effectively preventing him from doing any further actions without shutting him down fully in the process. Function In Portal, the Personality Cores are mostly used on GLaDOS, who is dotted with four types: the Morality Core, a purple core with a rather dilated pupil and two dots installed into GLaDOS to stop her from flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin; the Curiosity Core, an orange core with an average size pupil and four dots that is insatiably curious about everything around it (it even recognizes Chell as "the lady from the test"); the Knowledge Core (also known as "Crazy Core"), a blue core with a very dilated pupil and six dots that gives an interesting cake recipe, and the Emotion Core (also known as "Aggressive Core" or "Anger Sphere"), a red core with a rather small pupil and eight dots that emits angry growling sounds. According to GLaDOS in Portal 2, the cores restricted her by constantly talking to her putting thoughts into her mind. She stresses that after she regains her awareness of Caroline, that it was a very different feeling to hear her own voice expressing morals instead of the voices of others. She also mentions that once Wheatley was attached to her and he was one of the voices they once used to control her. When not connected to another A.I. system, they are confined to ceiling rails dubbed as Management Rails, allowing traveling around the facility. They can be linked to computer terminals to open doors, hack into mainframes, or to activate breaker-room elevators. While some Personality Cores have very basic functions, some are capable of being sentient independently, are able to learn from their experiences and display human-like traits. Indeed, Wheatley expresses feelings such as enthusiasm, fear, or anger, in an advanced way. The cores also are able to simulate the feeling of pain and will react to surges of electricity running through their circuits as displayed by Wheatley. One of GLaDOS' taunts in Portal also mentions that the difference between her and Chell in Portal was she could feel pain. Other purposes After the events of Portal 2, ATLAS and P-body, two robots made out of scraps are used in couples in Test Chambers. One of them, apparently with masculine personality (ATLAS), was built from a modified Personality Core. Although, the other with feminine personality (P-body), upon blueprints seen during game loading times implies that its eye is very much similar to a Personality Core. The Rocket Sentry, the fifth known type of Core, also appears to be a personality core mounted on a moving arm and equipped with a rocket launcher and containing very basic software. Instead of talking, it emits beeps before shooting its rockets. It also has three colors instead of only one, related to its different modes (green: idle, yellow: locked on target; red: firing). The size of its pupil is similar to that of the Anger Core. Storage and disposal At the end of Portal, numerous Personality Cores stored around the promised cake and a Companion Cube can be seen waking up. During the time that elapsed between Portal and Portal 2, these Personality Cores carved out sections of the neglected Enrichment Center as their own, while traveling around the facility via the laboratory ceiling rails they are confined to.Game Informer, April 2010 issue At the conclusion of Portal 2, a large bin of corrupted cores is discovered before the final encounter with Wheatley, three of which are used as a means of corrupting him and forcing a core replacement. Notable cores Since almost all sentient machinery in the Enrichment Center are generated from Personality Cores, including Sentry Turrets, Rocket Sentries, and both ATLAS and P-body, there are only few cores that were designed to handle the more operational duties in the facility. GLaDOS Appears in: Portal and Portal 2 The main antagonist of Portal and the first half of the single player campaign in Portal 2, she is a murderous sentient computer system and is a yellow-eyed core that is significantly different in shape from other cores, being of a "half-cylinder" shape and without any coating. She was primarily designed to handle the Central Core body, therefore handling all responsibilities for the Enrichment Center. Once in the body, she loses all memories she had from her Genetic Lifeform component, Caroline. When Wheatley takes control of the Central Core body in Portal 2, he opts for installing her into a potato battery. From there, until she was plugged back into her body at the end of the game, she was referred to as "PotatOS". Morality Core Appears in: Portal This purple-eyed core was installed into GLaDOS when she began flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin to stop her from doing so. It neither speaks nor moves around, even when held. However, GLaDOS comments in Portal 2 about hearing the voices of others giving her morals. This means the Morality Core was still able to tell her what was to be done. In Portal 2: Lab Rat, Doug Rattmann notes that, even with a moral awareness, a human being can still ignore its own morals and doubted that the Morality Core was enough to keep GLaDOS under control. His doubts in the core were well-founded. Curiosity Core Appears in: Portal An orange-eyed core with a very inquisitive mind. It constantly looks around, repeatedly questions about things it sees, people it meets and pretty much everything else in a high-pitched, child-like voice. According to GLaDOS, she only kept Chell alive out of curiosity until the Curiosity Core was destroyed. Intelligence Core Appears in: Portal This core's eye is light blue and has a heavily dilated pupil. When held, it lazily rolls around and around in its shell, reciting a long cake recipe containing dozens of unusual and often inedible ingredients. When the core's voice is sped down, it is possible to hear that actually GLaDOS is telling the recipe. Anger Core Appears in: Portal A red-eyed sphere with a shrunken pupil that twitches and shakes around madly, growling and snarling incoherently like a wild animal all the time. This core may be the source, or at least part of the source, of GLaDOS' fury. Wheatley (Intelligence Dampening Core) Appears in: Portal 2 A blue-eyed core that is a main character of Portal 2. Wheatley helps Chell escape the facility for the entire first half of the game. According to GLaDOS, he was one of the cores put onto her to see how she would react. It worked by putting foolish thoughts into her head, preventing intelligent thoughts. GLaDOS stressed how moronic this core was, having been created to be the biggest moron known to mankind and described his stupidity as like a tumor. Oddly, despite his lack of intelligence, he is quite logical on occasions, but often is quite blunt on his resolutions and doesn't think things through thoroughly. Space Core Appears in: Portal 2 A yellow-eyed core who lets off sparks as it twitches. It speaks rapidly and endlessly about space and space-related activities. At the end of Portal 2, when it is floating in space with Wheatley, it repeats "I'm in space! So much space! We're in space!" It does not however seem to know much about space, despite being obsessed with it. Judging from the available voice samples and subtitles, it appears the Space Core becomes fearful of space after a while. Once that happens, it decides that it wants to go back to EarthSpace Core monologue YouTube video". However, the lines were cut from the final game and do not appear outside of the game files. Rick (Adventure Core) Appears in: Portal 2 A green-eyed core whose iris appears pixellated, rather than a solid light like the other cores. Its pupil is rectangular in shape. Besides having a proud and boastful male voice, it claims its name is "Rick," and that it enjoys thrills and danger, and even attempts to flirt with Chell during the final battle. When "Rick" is first seen, it is hanging and swinging on a wire, in a manner not unlike that which would be expected from an archetypal adventurer coming to the rescue. At the conclusion of the battle, "Rick" is the first core to be sucked into Space, though he is not seen with Wheatley and the Space Core after the credits. Factual Core Appears in: Portal 2 A pink-eyed core who rapidly rattles off multiple erroneous historical and scientific facts, some true, some false, and some just plain illogical. It also boasts about its own intellect and appearance while dismissing the other two cores. It describes itself as "the most intelligent and handsome sphere," while it insults the Space Core, the Adventure Core, and even Chell. Core transfers seen in the Central AI Chamber.]] When the cores become damaged, they usually develop problems. Some include a feedback loop, which causes them to have the same thoughts or processes over and over again, or multiple personalities, where a core will constantly switch between the personality of someone else and its own, or try and make sense of random data. When a core experiences these symptoms, the Aperture Science main computer (usually GLaDOS or Wheatley) cannot function properly; Therefore, a core transfer is needed. If an alternate core is present in the main computer chamber, the Aperture Science Announcement System will detect it and note that a core transfer may be needed and ask that an associate plug the replacement core into the Aperture Science Core Transfer Receptacle. It will then ask the cores if they would like to proceed with a core transfer. If both cores agree or disagree then the transfer will either continue or stop; However, if one core disagrees with the other, then a stalemate occurs and it is up to a qualified Stalemate Associate to decide if the core transfer procedure should continue or stop. To continue the transfer, the Stalemate Associate needs to press the Stalemate Resolution Button in a room just off the main computer chamber. Once pressed, the core transfer will proceed and the new core will be installed onto the main computer system. However, in one instance, the button did blow up when Wheatley tried to kill Chell. Defective cores are then taken to a storage space, most likely awaiting incineration or destruction. Behind the scenes *The Personality Core went through several design iterations. At some point during development, the Cores were simple grey spheres attached to a large ring with an undetermined blue glowing matter, with GLaDOS being a large sphere above the ring. Later in development, they were glowing light blue spheres, hanging to a "Birth of Venus"-like GLaDOS,The Orange Box Prima Guide until they were given their more detailed design with the different colors, reminiscent of a webcam design. *Personality Cores play a more important role in Portal 2, as they appear to have rebuilt and transformed to Aperture Laboratories themselves. A Personality Core even fills the role of Chell's sidekick during the first part of the game, in the role of Wheatley. *The Personality Core model is much more advanced in Portal 2, an example being the animation of Wheatley's model. While the Core itself is still independent from its case, the "face" has more unique plates that turn on themselves when the Core is achieving a task or has a particular emotion, and the eye is dotted with mock eyelids.Portal 2 Demo (Part 1) - E3 2010 on IGN's YouTube channel *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' states that the inspiration for the Space Core came from a commercial for Oregon Coast Aquarium. Its striking similarities can be seen in the YouTube Video Oregon Coast Aquarium commercial. *The core with its flashlight stuck on above the pile of corrupted Personality Cores in sp_a4_finale4 reuses the Adventure Core's eye texture. Gallery Portal Pre-release File:Glados concept2.jpg|Early grey Cores attached to a large ring. File:Glados concept1.jpg|The "Birth of Venus"-like GLaDOS within her room. Retail File:Glados core 1.jpg|GLaDOS' Morality Core. File:GLaDOS' Morality Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Glados core 2.jpg|GLaDOS' Curiosity Core. File:GLaDOS' Curiosity Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Glados core 3.jpg|GLaDOS' Cake Core. File:GLaDOS' Intelligence Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Glados core 4.jpg|GLaDOS' Anger Core. File:GLaDOS' Emotion Core attached.jpg|Ditto, attached to GLaDOS. File:Core back plug.jpg|The back of a Core, showing its plug. File:Core simple ending.jpg|The simple Core model used for the end of Portal, here with skin 10, having the eye fully lit up. It has an eye on both sides; the Cores from the back are sprites, similar to the Alien Grunts in Half-Life's "bad" ending. File:Sphere cube.jpg|The same model with skin 1, or the "eye" turned off, used to replace the Companion Cube in the advanced Test Chamber 17. File:Sphere silhouette sprite.png|The sprite used for the Cores of the back at the end of Portal. The complete texture file is a square, with the Core in the middle. File:Escape 020029.jpg|GLaDOS and her Cores plugged into her. File:Personality core thread.jpg|The Curiosity Core after being detached, with a thread still linking it to GLaDOS. File:Escape 020070.jpg|GLaDOS activating the Personality Cores and extinguishing the cake's candle with one of her remotely activated mechanical arms. File:Rocket sentry idle.jpg|The Rocket Sentry in idle mode. File:Party escort comic.jpg|The Party Escort Bot. File:Potato 27.jpg|Unknown Personality Core-based bot, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 82.jpg|Unknown Personality Core-based contraptions, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 83.jpg|Ditto. Portal 2 Pre-release File:Pneumatic diversity vent poster.jpg|In a Pneumatic Diversity Vent diagram. File:Excursion funnel poster.jpg|In an Excursion Funnel diagram. File:Aerial faith plate poster.jpg|In an Aerial Faith Plate diagram. File:Wheatley floor Test Chamber 08.jpg|Wheatley on the floor of a ruined Test Chamber 08. File:Wheatley held.jpg|Wheatley being held by Chell after Test Chamber 08. File:Wheatley plugged.jpg|Wheatley connected to a computer. File:Personality construct removed.jpg|A removed Personality Core, as seen in The Final Hours of Portal 2. Retail File:PileOfCores.jpg|A pile of corrupted cores with the Flashlight Core. The Adventure core can be seen among them. File:Wheatley_model.jpg|The Intelligence Dampening Core, 'Wheatley'. File:SpaceCore.jpg|Corrupt Core #1, the Space Core. File:Rick.jpg|Corrupt Core #2, the Adventure Core; 'Rick'. File:FactCore.jpg|Corrupt Core #3, the Factual Core. List of appearances * Portal * Portal: Still Alive * ''Portal'' ARG * ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG * Portal 2: Lab Rat * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 References Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Males Category:Females Category:Personality Cores Category:Aperture Science robots